Splatoon Ink Ops
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: A retelling of the game's campaign mode is a Splatoon Story mode. A young boy's life is about to change when his town of Inkopolis is shaken by a group known as the Octo Gang who have stolen the Zap fish for their own greedy desire to take over the world. Joined by 3 of his comerades and his college crush, young Ozzy plans to combat the threat and save his home! Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Inkopolis  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Splatoon's Campaign mode!)

There I was, getting ready for a big game.  
I was getting my splat gun, and some other essentials.  
"Ozzy, come on," said my friend Squid.  
"Comin'," I answered.  
I went up to the stage.  
"You ready?" asked Squid.  
"You bet your bottom dollar," I said.  
I charged up my gun.  
We joined the rest of our team.  
"Gooooooooooood afternoon Inkopolis!" said the squid sisters, Callie and Marie.  
The audience went wild after a frenzy.  
"I'm Callie and this is Marie, and we'll be hosting this year's splat fest!" said Callie.  
"Hey," said Marie.  
I looked at my rival team and their leader, Chad.  
"You're going down Ozzy," he said.  
"Not if I can help it," I said.  
Squid got his roller out.  
"We're gonna roll you over like a mud pie," he said.  
We got into our bases and were warped to Mahi Resort.  
"Mahi Resort," said Chad, "The boy doesn't stand a chance."  
I was telling everyone my strategy.  
"Take out the sniper and the roller," I said, "Then we can get all the turf we need."  
"Got it," said Rici.  
We got into our stances.  
"Ready?" asked Callie, "Set. GO!"  
We started painting our side of the turf blue.  
Someone was sneaking on our side.  
"Bogey on your 6!" said Squid.  
I shot him and he splattered and was respawned.  
"How do you like that!" I said.  
I kept spraying the town in blue.  
The timer went down to 60 seconds.  
I was face to face with Chad.  
"Its time we settle the score," he said, "I'm gonna make sure you never advance to the finals."  
"Bring it on," I said.  
I had a bomb behind my back and grinned.  
Chad raised his paint gun.  
"Give up and I might let you live," he said, "Any last words?"  
"Yeah, two actually," I said, "Think fast!"  
I tossed the paint bomb at him.  
He tried to shoot it but it was too late.  
It exploded covering a lot of turf.  
"Time!" said Callie.  
The cat measured each of the areas.  
"Blue team is the winner!" he said.  
I jumped up and down in victory.  
Chad gave me some cash.  
"Sure sucks to lose doesn't it," I said.  
"I'll get even with you," he said.  
I was back in the locker room washing off the paint.  
"That was good," said Squid, "I never knew you had that bomb."  
"Hey, I'm unpredictable," I said, "That's what they all love about me."  
"How did you know about the snipers and stuff tho?" asked Kate.  
"I study up on the weapons used in splat fest," I said, "And find the one I'm best with."  
"You've used that weapon for more than 3 months," said Squid, "I think you found the one."  
"I think so," I said.  
I was at the plaza greeting everyone.  
"Hey man great job out there," said someone.  
"Thanks," I said, "I just keep practicing."  
I was at the café having a drink.  
"Do you think you'll ever do something besides Splat battles all your life?" asked Ron the bartender.  
"Not really," I said, "Its just in my blood, ever since I was a kid."  
"Well you sure make a fortune out of it," said Ron.  
"I know right, admire the wad!" I said as I showed it to him.  
I turned around and saw a girl.  
Some guys were messing with her.  
"Let me go," she said, "I told you I don't wanna come with you!"  
"You don't have a choise," said one of them.  
He wrapped his slimy tentacle on her arm to keep her from struggling.  
"Help!" she said.  
If there's one thing I don't stand for its when a guy messes with a girl.  
I took out my splat gun.  
"Hey!" I said.  
They looked at me.  
"Get your tentacles off her," I said as I pumped up my gun.  
"Or what boy?" asked one of them.  
"Or you'll get a mouth full of ink," I said.  
"Try me," he said, "You think you can mess with Sledge?"  
I pointed my paint gun at them.  
"Get him boys," said Sledge.  
His minions went at me and I shot them down with ink.  
Then I aimed for him and it got in his eyes.  
"MY EYES!" he said. I then dove into the ink and jumped out kicking him down.  
"This is your last warning," I said, "Unless you want a grade a, butt kicking."  
"You win this time boy," said Sledge, "boys, let's roll."  
They left the building.  
"Are you ok miss?" I asked as I helped her up and blushed, "My name… is Ozzy."  
"Mari," said Mari as she took my hand, "Thank you for saving me."  
"No sweat," I said.  
"So you're a splat battler," said Mari.  
"Yes," I said.  
"That's amazing," said Mari, "I've always wanted to learn how to do it."  
I saw a book in her hand.  
"You go to Inkopolis University," I said.  
"That's right," said Mari, "I think I saw you there before."  
"Yeah, I'm like the youngest one there," I said, "16 years old."  
"Cool," said Mari, "I'm studying history, with a minor in music."  
"Cool," I said.  
"Well I should be heading back," said Mari, "Thank you again."  
"Sure thing," I said as I walked back home.  
"Oh wait!" said Mari, "Could I get your number?"  
I gave it to her.  
"See ya," said Mari.  
"Bye," I said.  
Someone was watching the city.  
"Look at all those little squids enjoying themselves," he said, "It's a shame that they'll lost what's most valuable to them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A grave alert.  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Splatoon!)  
I was texting Mari when she got out of her class.  
We really enjoyed talking to each other.  
I was giving her pointers on how each weapon worked in the Splat battles.  
"And that's why its called a roller," I texted.  
"Amazing," texted Mari.  
I texted her a picture of what the roller looked like.  
She texted, "Wow, it looks likt it can do a lot."  
"It can," I texted back.  
I looked at a picture.  
"That pic of your dad is really important to you isn't it?" asked Squid.  
"Yeah," I said, "I just wish I knew more about him."  
"I'm sure you will," said Squid.  
I also spent some time giving Mari some one on one with each of the weapons showing her how they worked.  
"Hold it like this," I said helping her with the sniper.  
"Then just pull the trigger?" asked Mari.  
"Yeah," I said.  
She pressed it and shot the balloon.  
"There you go!" I said, "Now you're getting it."  
She showed me what she was studying in class.  
"What's that thing?" I asked.  
"The great Zap Fish," said Mari, "It's the source of power in our city of Inkopolis."  
"Cool," I said, "So it just powers the city."  
"That, and it also has a hidden power," said Mari, "But no one knows what it is just yet."  
"Cool," I said.  
"So what do you study?" asked Mari.  
"Ink Gun Performance," I said, "That's why I'm in each tournament I can fit myself in."  
"That's really cool," said Mari.  
I saw a old man appear from a man hole.  
He disappeared.  
"What's wrong Ozzy?" she asked.  
"…Nothing," I said, "I thought I saw somethin'."  
Later I was at the café thinking about Mari.  
"Wow, she's so beautiful," I said to myself.  
We've been hanging out for almost a month now.  
I thought it was time.  
I took out my phone and texted, "Are you busy next Saturday?"  
She texted back, "Nope. What's up?"  
"Do you like to eat dinner?" I texted.  
"Yeah," she texted back.  
"Me too," I texted, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner. Just the two of us."  
"Like a date?" she texted.  
"Yeah," I texted, "I mean if you want.."  
"Sure!" said Mari, "I'd love to."  
"Cool," I texted back.  
Later that Saturday evening I was waiting at the bridge waiting for Mari. She came by.  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
"You bet," I said.  
She took my hand and we walked to her favorite restaurant.  
We were standing there in awkward silence.  
"Um…. I like your hair," I said.  
"Thanks, and I like your bandana," said Mari, "Its really cool."  
"Thanks," I said.  
"So I guess that's your signature look?" asked Mari.  
"Yeah," I said, "One day I'm gonna paint my name on the top of the world for the world to see. Its all about finding the right symbol."  
Our drinks came.  
I took a sip of mine.  
"This is good," I said before I burped.  
"Excuse me," I said.  
Mari just grinned and burped.  
I smiled and we both laughed.  
Later we were looking at the stars in the sky.  
"This is really fun," said Mari, "Its fun hanging out with you."  
"Yeah," I said, "It is."  
"Have you ever had a dream?" asked Mari.  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
"A dream," said Mari, "Like have you ever wanted to do or discover something?"  
"Well I always wanted to know who my father was," I said, "He died when I was really young."  
"That's terrible," said Mari.  
"I lived with my uncle ever since, and he was all about me following my dreams," I said, "He said 'squirt there's nothing for you here, and the last thing I want is for you to end up stuck here'."  
"Well at least he lets you be who you are," said Mari, "My dad wants me to be a business woman, but I want to forge my own path."  
"Well you're starting," I said.  
She showed me the book.  
"There's some missing pages, but there's also some strange new species," said Mari, "Its like some of them are trying to tell a story…. Its beautiful."  
I came closer to her.  
"You're beautiful," I said.  
She blushed and moved closer.  
We were about to kiss when the sirens went off.  
"What's going on?" I asked  
The giant screen read "Emergency,"  
We both looked at it.  
"The great Zap Fish has been stolen!" said Callie.  
"Stolen?" I asked.  
We looked at footage of a shadow stealing zapfishes and heading back to some secret area.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
